¿Quién dijo que el destino era justo?
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: Summary: Katniss Everdeen vencedora de los 74 juegos del hambre, se ve obligada a ponerse en venta, si quiere seguridad para su familia; ¿Qué pasa cuando un enigmático caballero del capitolio gana la subasta?... Lemon y posibles Ooc
1. I

**¿Quién dijo que el destino era justo?**

**Disclamer: Desde este momento, aclaro que todos los personajes son autoría de Suzanne Collins; solamente los eh tomado prestados un rato.**

**Summary: Katniss Everdeen vencedora de los 74 juegos del hambre, se ve obligada a ponerse en venta, si quiere seguridad para su familia; que pasa cuando un enigmático caballero del capitolio gana la subasta...**

**Lemon y posibles Ooc**

**Katniss Pov**

Después de ganar los juegos del hambre, de eliminar al ultimo contrincante, saber que los profesionales asesinaron a mi compañero de distrito, regresar a casa pensando estar a salvo de nuevo...pensarlo...

-¡No!- grito empapada de sudor, esta oscuro aun...

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!- es Prim que llega corriendo al cuarto en su pijama, la veo acercarse y quitarme el sudor con su manga- Tranquila, ah sido otra pesadilla-

Trato de recuperar mi pulso normal.

-Los... Los mutos- le digo abrazándola

-Tranquila, ellos no están aquí, estas en casa, en la aldea de los vencedores, nadie nos podrá hacer nada- la miro tratando de creerle.

-Necesito ir con Haymitch-

-Aun no amanece, duerme o despertaras a mamá- pienso en la mujer que nos ah mantenido los últimos años y que posiblemente este durmiendo en la otra habitación, cansada por curar a nuestros amigos de la Veta.

-Tienes razón... solo, solo quédate conmigo hoy Prim, por favor- suplico

-Esta bien Katniss, pero deberías empezar a tomar esos tés relajantes que te dio mamá-

La simple idea de tomar medicamento, me hace aterrarme.

Prim apaga la luz y se recuesta a mi lado, mientras vuelvo a mi mundo de pesadillas.

Al levantarme por la mañana veo la cama vacía, no esta Prim, por lo que supongo ya esta en su invernadero medicinal, mi hermana ah crecido muy rápido, lo puedo notar.

Me deslizó de la cama y me envuelvo en un abrigo que se encuentra en una silla al otro extremo de la habitación.

Salgo rápidamente de la casa, caminando deprisa para ver a mi mentor, a Haymitch, un borracho con agallas; se ahogo en alcohol después de ganar los juegos, no lo culpo todos queremos olvidar lo que se ve allí.

Entro sin tocar la puerta, nunca la deja cerrada, camino a su cocina donde se que estará recostado en la mesa, lo observo mientras busco un vaso con agua para despertarlo.

Me colocó lejos de el, puesto que siempre ataca al despertarse, lanzo el agua del vaso y esta cae en su rostro, mientras grita al levantarse.

-Ahg- me mira- Oh eres tu- se vuelve a sentar mientras busca su botella.

-Claro, a quien mas esperabas- le digo sentándome al otro lado.

-No me preguntes- responde dándole un trago a su botella- Oh ya veo a que se debe tu visita, recibiste la misma carta que tu mentor, ¿verdad preciosa?-

-Deja de llamarme así Haymitch, Snow sigue buscando la manera de intimidarnos, por alguna razón...

-O solamente está haciendo su revisión anual de juguetes-

-No lo se Haymitch, pero esto no me gusta-

-No es que te guste preciosa- dice levantándose, con su botella- Es que le guste a nuestro honorable presidente Snow- hace una reverencia mientras se coloca un suéter- Te veo en la cena, preciosa- se retira de la cocina y se que ah ido a conseguir mas licor.

Regreso a la casa pensando, en la carta, recordando cada frase...

"Srita. Everdeen

Aprecio su valentía, y su valiosa persona, parte de su tour de la victoria, consistía en verme personalmente; debido a unos inconvenientes, esta visita no se concreto, por lo que pido que abra las puertas de la casa para recibirme en una breve visita.

Sin nada más que comentar, le deseo un agradable día.

Atte. Presidente Snow"

Mientras entraba en la sala, para dejarme caer en un sillón, meditada cada una de las cosas que Snow me dijo que hiciera, sonreír, aplacar a todos los distritos... Todo lo hice tal y como indico, solo debe ser una visita...

-Solo es una visita- me digo.

En ese momento entran mi mamá y Prim

-Oh allí estas Katniss- dice Prim entrando a abrazarme.

-¿Como esta todo en la Veta?-pregunto

-Hoy, estuvo tranquilo- empezó a decir mi mama.

-Si, poca gente sufrió accidentes...- mencionaba Prim, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Abriré la puerta- dice mama, mientras sale al corredor.

-Buenas noches Sra. Everdeen- no puede ser esa voz...- lamento llegar tarde-

-No se preocupe Presidente Snow, pase, se encuentra en su casa-

Empiezo a escuchar pasos a la sala y me incorporo.

-Su decoración es muy acogedora Sra. Everdeen-

-Gracias-

Llegan a la sala y se por sus ojos que esta esperando tener una "agradable" charla...

-Presidente... Snow- trato de saludar.

-Srita. Everdeen- me sonríe perdone importunarla... Podríamos hablar un momento?-

-Si- respondo caminando al estudio.

-¿Gusta un poco de te?- pregunta mi mama en el pasillo.

-Me gustaría en otro momento Sra. Everdeen, le agradezco-

Entramos y el cierra la puerta, camino de frente y me siento, él se coloca detrás del escritorio.

-Srita. Everdeen, tengo gratas noticias para usted- ruego internamente por que así sea

-De que... Se trata- pregunto

-El capitolio quiere verse generoso, con los tributos vencedores, por lo que hemos seleccionado a varios de ustedes, que resultan tener los dotes necesarios, tendremos un evento en el que nos gustaría asistiera con su mentor-

-De que se trata el evento-

-Srita. Everdeen, la curiosidad mato al gato- saco una rosa blanca de su saco- para usted- la colocó en el escritorio, se incorporo y salió de la sala, escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse...

Esto no era nada bueno... No era solo una visita...

* * *

**Welcome, welcome, welcome, to my fanfiction**

**¡Hola! Bueno dejando aun lao la payasada, les agradezco que lean mi primer fic de los juegos del hambre, la verdad quise variar un poco a las historias que normalmente conocen, les agradezco enormemente, el que me lean, espero les gustara, espero sus Reviews.**

**¡Les deseo un excelente día!**

**Atte. Una gatita Escritora…**


	2. II-Recuperando el aliento

II-Recuperando el aliento

Esa noche la pase en vela, no podía cerrar los ojos sin pensar en la visita de Snow, el Capitolio siempre juega con los vencedores, Haymitch siempre lo ah dicho...

Snow... Snow... Presidente... Tonta me digo todos le pertenecemos a nuestro presidente, como cada parte de la casa en que vivo.

-Vendrá Cinna- dijo Prim entrando a mi cuarto- Effie mencionó que vendrá tu equipo- se sentó a mi lado.

- Gracias Prim-

-¿Estas bien Katniss?-

-Si solo estoy nerviosa-le mentí

-Es normal, el Capitolio seguro es más grande que el distrito 12- me toca la mejilla.

-Avísame por favor cuando lleguen, quiero dormir un momento-

-Esta bien Katniss- se levanta para salir, cerrando la puerta.

Me duermo solo por que el cuerpo me lo pide a gritos, por que el estrés me vence...por que quisiera que todo esto fuera una más de mis pesadillas.

-Katniss, ya están aquí, despierta- abro los ojos para ver a Prim moviéndome.

-Gracias Prim, en un momento bajo- la veo salir y se que es hora, en menos de 3 horas estaré en el evento del presidente Snow; me colocó un abrigo y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con mis estilistas.

-Oh Katniss el café te sienta muy bien- menciona Flavius mientras se acerca a besarme las mejillas.

-¡Tanto sin verte!- chilla Octavia.

-Tienen razón- concuerda Venia.

-Vamos, dejen respirar a mi chica en llamas- entra Cinna con una taza de té y camino para abrazarlo- Yo también te extrañe-

-Ahora que Cinna es famoso en todo el Capitolio, apenas y tiene tiempo- dice Octavia.

-¿Eso es verdad?- le pregunto.

-Si pero hoy no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, hoy estamos aquí por ti- me dice Cinna llevándome a la sala- Snow nos dio ordenes estrictas de arreglarte muy provocadora- me dice en voz baja.

-¿Por que...?-

-Bueno empecemos que el tiempo es oro- dice Flavius entrando con maletas.

Me bañaron, depilaron, colocaron cosas en toda mi cara, me peinaron, maquillaron...y por ultimo me dieron un vestido que parecía tener muy poca tela.

-Bien, quedaste maravillosa- me dice Venia, mientras me muestra un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Mi aspecto era salvaje, mi pelo caía sobre mi hombro derecho, trenzas chiquitas, con diferentes ondulaciones, mi vestido era negro con pedrería, destapado hasta la parte de arriba del pecho, con plumas negras, llegaba hasta mis rodillas y unas zapatillas negras.

-Estas lista- me abraza Cinna- sea lo que sea que Snow este planeando te ayudare, también estoy invitado-

Escuchar eso me alivia un poco, se que Haymitch también asistirá, pero en el Capitolio me siento al descubierto...

El tren nos recoge, Effie está allí también, todos hablan pero yo ignoro todo a mí alrededor, me siento como si no estuviera en mi cuerpo.

-Casi llegamos-anuncia Effie, mientras aplaude- Prepárense todos-

-Tranquila, recuerda ser amable- me dice Haymitch, mientras le da un sorbo a su copa, le dedico una media sonrisa.

Al salir del tren, había transporte esperándonos, dentro de estos, la única que hablaba era Effie, señalando todo aquello que reconocía.

Al llegar a casa de Snow, me impactaron las luces, mucha gente se reunía en la entrada, todos vistiendo con las mejores prendas del capitolio.

-Sonrisas, sonrisas- nos dice Effie al salir de nuestro vehículo.

Es hora de actuar, por mi familia, por todos...

Mientras pasaba, la gente me veía, me sonreían, me decían vencedora...pero sabía que este no es mi lugar.

-Bueno comamos, del banquete de nuestro presidente- aplaude Effie, desapareciendo entre las personas.

-Haymitch...-digo entredientes.

-El plan es esté, comemos, sonreímos, bla bla bla, reverenciamos a nuestro presidente y regresamos a casa- me dice mientras sorbe el liquido de una copa.

-¿Podrías dejar de beber al menos hoy, que te necesito?-le miro.

-Preciosa, este alcohol es mejor que el del distrito 12- me dice mientras toma otra copa.

-Haymitch no creo que...-

-¡Bienvenidos amigos!- anuncia Snow desde una especie de escenario- Les agradezco el que asistieran el día de hoy, recordemos que este evento tiene una finalidad, recordemos que nuestra ciudad tuvo origen...-

-Y eso cree que causa algo en mí- dice una chica de ojos verdes, vestida de verde con un vestido como de puras hojas.

-Oh Johanna, que agradable sorpresa- dice Haymitch saludándola.

-Hola- dice ella, mirándome de arriba a bajo- así que esta es la vencedora mmm... Ya no las hacen como antes- sonríe.

-Perdón que dijiste...- la fulmine con la mirada.

- Eh chicas, todos estamos aquí para pasárnosla muy bien- se aclara la garganta Haymitch.

-Tiene razón, veamos lo que nuestro "presidente" tiene que decirnos- dice Johanna.

-Por lo que, nuestros vencedores aquí reunidos, les tenemos una buena noticia- dice Snow.

-Ajam- menciona Johanna sarcástica.

-Sabemos que nuestro gobierno busca una igualdad para con aquellos que han demostrado ser dignos de un ciudadano del Capitolio- guarda silencio- Por lo que les concederemos la oportunidad de convertirse en una grata compañía de uno de nosotros, por un mes-

-Eso no es posible- Grita Johanna.

-Haymitch que quiere decir...- le digo alarmada.

-Nos subastarán- me mira atónito y sollozo- Mira, mira- me sacude- Si me escogen a mi solo di muchas cifras de dinero que se te ocurran, si te escogen a ti, tratare de hacer lo posible pero esas ropas no ayudan en nada- sollozo- No, perdón, quise decir que haré lo mismo, no pasara nada, regresaremos a casa tal y como lo planeamos-

-Haymitch...por favor-

-Pedimos a nuestras vencedoras, que vengan a nuestro escenario- aplaude Snow-

-Haymitch, no, no, no- chillo agarrándolo.

-Señorita Everdeen, señorita Mason, acompáñenos- dicen dos agentes de la paz.

-No iré a ningún lado- dice Johanna mientras les lanza la copa de Haymitch.

-Está bien- dijo uno y la inmovilizaron con un aparato.

-Haymitch- digo buscándolo, pero ya es tarde, me están llevando hacia el escenario.

-Perdonen los inconvenientes, solo es parte del espectáculo- dice sonriente Snow, por el micrófono.

Y se que esto es lo que tanto temía.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno quisiera antes que nada agradecer que les gustara, saber que me han leído es una motivación, espero estén teniendo bonitas fiestas y nos leemos a los siguientes Reviews.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**XjesusX H. Gracias por ser una luz en esta oscuridad.**

***Gpe 77**

***Angiiee7**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios y cualquier duda en la historia les responderé.**

***DianaDeLore**

***mjfmellark12**

**Gracias por darme lugar en sus favoritos.**

***Alex rodz**

**Gracias por seguirme.**

**¡Bonito día! ¡Y nos leemos pronto!**

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora..**


	3. III-Una paga digna

**III- Una paga digna**

**Peeta POV**

Estimados Señores Mellark:

Están cordialmente invitados a un evento recaudativo, en la casa de su presidente, Snow.

El evento será de gala, por lo que pedimos llegar puntual.

Atte. El Presidente Snow

Y con esto mamá empezó a decir que era algo precipitado, que necesitaban reorganizar los negocios de la familia.

La familia Mellark, los mejores panaderos y reposteros del Capitolio, todo el mundo alabando las exuberantes obras de arte, me encantaba el negocio, era algo digno, pero a la vez sentía que había un vacío que el dinero no lograba llenar...

-Peeta, hijo...- dice mi padre- Tu madre y yo no lograríamos asistir, por lo que te pido que asistas en nuestro lugar-

-Yo...- me señalo.

-¿Claro hijo, quién mas?- dice mama.

-¿Cuándo es?-

-Aquí dice que es mañana- me dice mi papá acercándome la invitación- no la pierdas y ve a representar a la familia- Me toca ligeramente los hombros.

-Eso me recuerda...- mi padre saca su moderna agenda- Mañana empieza nuestro seminario de pastelería-

-Es cierto- concuerda mi madre- Tenemos que preparar las maletas- Y así se alejaron de la sala y nuevamente de mi.

Suspiro derrotado, tal vez no seria tan malo, quizás...

Me fui a dormir a mi habitación, aunque la casa es grande, tiene todo, pero no me apetecía estar allí, solo me hace sentir más solo...

Desperté con la certeza de que mis padres ya se habían marchado, me envolví en mi bata y baje las escaleras.

Estaban los avox de mi familia, esperando mis órdenes.

-Vallan a sus casas por favor, solo vuelvan cuando lleguen mis padres-

Asintieron y caminaron a la cocina.

Solo me siento peor al verlos...quizá el gobierno no ve el sufrimiento de estas personas... O solo no les importa.

Me bañe y vestí de traje, peine mi cabello hacia atrás, arregle mi corbata y salí al garage, sacando uno de los automóviles de mi padre, mi madre dice que debo sentirme feliz por estar en casa y no en un internado costoso como mis hermanos, pero no soy feliz...no logro serlo...

Llegue a tiempo, sabia que había cámaras, Caesar estaba en la entrada entrevistando personas del Capitolio.

-Oh mi joven favorito, Peeta Mellark-sonríe Caesar acercándose- Dime Peeta, el día de hoy ¿saldrás de aquí con algo en manos?-

-No lo se Caesar, depende del valor tenga ¿no crees?- ríe.

-Claro que si y dinos, es cierto que la familia Mellark, aparte de sus deliciosos pasteles...- hace una pausa- ¿es cierto que están cocinando la boda de su hijo?-

-Emmm, bueno de ser así tendrá que ser un buen pastel- reímos

-Eso es todo lo que el Capitolio quería escuchar, muchas gracias, Peeta-

Y salgo de enfoque, mientras Caesar busca a su siguiente victima.

Entre, mezclándome con los demás asistentes, tome un poco de jugo, comí chuletas de cerdo, platique con algunos conocidos...mire el reloj de mano que llevaba, la moda del Capitolio, el sinsajo, era algo tarde y debía de irme si quería dormir bien.

-¡Bienvenidos amigos!- volteo para ver al presidente desde un escenario brillante- Les agradezco el que asistieran el día de hoy, recordemos que este evento tiene una finalidad, empezare con un breve discurso…nuestra ciudad tuvo origen...- empecé a caminar a la entrada del lugar, sabia que como todo evento siempre hablan de esto y se termina, por lo cual quería evitar embotellamientos

-Por lo que, nuestros vencedores aquí reunidos, les tenemos una buena noticia- dice el Presidente Snow.

Me volteo, pensé que el evento solo era del Capitolio...

-Sabemos que nuestro gobierno busca una igualdad para con aquellos que han demostrado ser dignos de un ciudadano del Capitolio- guarda silencio el presidente- Por lo que les concederemos la oportunidad de convertirse en una grata compañía de uno de nosotros, por un mes-

En algún lugar del recinto, se escucha un grito, tal vez de ¿emoción?

-Pedimos a nuestras vencedoras, que vengan a nuestro escenario- aplaude Snow-

Se escucha el ruido de un vidrio roto, algo de ajetreo y finalmente veo moverse junto con agentes de la paz, a varias de las vencedoras.

-Perdonen los inconvenientes, solo es parte del espectáculo- dice sonriente el Presidente, por el micrófono- Bueno como verán la emoción la impacto a nuestra vencedora del distrito 7- démosles un aplauso a nuestras vencedoras.

Y en eso la veo, aquella persona con un corazón puro, que demostró tener valentía y bondad...

- Empecemos con esta subasta- aplaudieron los asistentes como respuesta- distrito 1...

-50000-

-distrito 2-

-20000-

-distrito 3-

-40000-

-distrito 4-

-25000- menciono un chico rubio a mi lado.

-35000- dijo un señor de morado-

-50000-volvio a decir el chico.

-50000, a la 1, a las 2... A las 3, vendida-

-Es... Importante para mi- me voltea a ver y por su cara se que es un vencedor, Finnick Odair.

-Bueno nuestra chica del distrito 7 aceptara gustosa a su mejor postor, lamentamos que se encuentre muy entusiasmada- ríe el Presidente.

Y a la pobre chica la vendieron por 40000.

Seguía pensando en cuanto podría dar por ella, por tener su compañía...

-Bueno y para finalizar nuestra velada, nuestra reciente vencedora, Katniss Everdeen- se escucha una ovación- empecemos...-

-20000- dice un hombre de cabellera rubia.

-35000- me escucho decir.

-38000-

-40000-grito.

-¿No hay otra oferta?- dice el presidente.

-50000- se escucha desde el fondo y veo la cara aliviada de Katniss, volteo a ver un chico con vestimenta a la moda y si no fuera por mi madre no sabría que es su estilista;

-1 millón- digo y todo el mundo me ovaciona.

-1 millón a la 1, a las 2...vendida- veo a la chica soltar una lagrima... Y me remuerde ahora la conciencia...

¿Que hice?

* * *

**¡Hola!, felices fiestas, espero que les trajera Santa Claus cosas bonitas, les deseo lo mejor a ustedes y sus familias, aquí mi pequeño regalo para ustedes, ¡una actualización! Lo prometido es deuda, les agradezco que sigan en la historia y sus comentarios.**

**Mis mejores deseos para ustedes y nos leemos a los siguientes Reviews.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

***Tephy**

***** **ayled94306**

***Jessica**

***** **Angiiee7**

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora. **


	4. IV- Gran importancia

**IV- Gran importancia.**

**Katniss Pov**

No es posible, no, no, solo es un sueño, Cinna gano, no fue el rubio...

Baje del escenario y corrí hacia Haymitch, le di una bofetada.

-¡Por qué no apostaste más!- le exigí.

-Lo siento preciosa, es todo lo que tiene mi bolsillo- tomo un sorbo a su copa que traía.

-Si dejaras de tomar- le iba a tirar su copa, pero alguien me detuvo.

-Yo tengo una buena razón- voltee a ver que era Cinna- Lo conozco, él es bueno, al menos como vecino no hace cosas indecentes-

-Es... tú... ¿vecino?- tartamudeé y él asintió.

-La cosa es que puedo ayudar- dijo Cinna con seguridad.

-¿Como?-

-Seguro puedo llegar a un acuerdo con él-

-Cinna, dime que no pasara nada conmigo-

-No linda- me dice sacando un pañuelo para extendérmelo.

-Confió en ti- le abrace.

-Bueno, ahora veamos a ¡nuestro mejor postor!- dice levantando su copa Haymitch.

-¡Cállate Haymitch!- le dije molesta.

-Oh allí estás Katniss- Volteé a ver a Effie, quién se encontraba al lado del enemigo- Él es Peeta, el chico del millón, no es ¿simpático?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ho...hola- dice entrecortado- Soy Peeta- extiende su mano hacia mí, pero la rechazo al instante.

-Soy Haymitch, mucho gusto- le aprieta rápidamente su mano- Soy su mentor-

-Ahm... Usted también aposto- le dice Peeta como si no fuera algo más que obvio.

-Si- sorbe de su copa- no te imaginas las cosas para las que es útil preciosa, puede limpiar, hacerte de comer...incluso podría contarte una buena historia para dormir-

-Haymitch- le digo entredientes.

-Hola Peeta- saluda Cinna- Soy tu vecino-

-Si, perdón, tarde en reconocerlo- se disculpa.

-No te preocupes, ehm, hay unas cosas que quisiera preguntarte si me permites-le dice Cinna.

-Claro, claro- asintió Peeta.

-Katniss te esperara en la salida- le miro Cinna- te acompañare a saldar la deuda- le dice adelantándose a su lado.

-Si ehm, los veré allí, fue un gusto- nos dice mirándonos.

Los vi alejarse hasta desaparecer entre la gente.

-No se ve mal muchacho- dice Haymitch.

-Oh Katniss, vamos- me toma Effie de los hombros- tendremos que ir a la entrada-

-Haymitch dile a Prim y a mi mamá que tuve que quedarme un tiempo, que estaré bien y que...regresare- y eso último ni a mí podía convencerme.

Camine sin darme cuenta, tal y como llegue en la salida encontré a Cinna con Peeta, estaban cerca de un vehículo.

-Ka...Katniss, ehm aquí te llevare a mí casa- dijo abriendo la puerta de su vehículo.

-Anda Katniss, no rechaces a este buen caballero- dijo Effie empujándome a entrar al vehículo.

-Gracias- dije solo por cortesía.

-De nada- respondió el cerrando la puerta de mi lado y dio la vuelta al vehículo.

-Linda, todo esta arreglado, te visitare todos los días al medio día y tienes permiso de ir a visitarme- dijo Cinna rápidamente en la ventana.

-Cinna- sollocé.

-Lo lamento, es todo lo que logre hacer, el prometió no hacerte nada indebido-

Se abrió la puerta de mi lado.

-Debemos irnos si...queremos evitar el trafico, Cinna, te veremos mañana- dijo despidiéndose.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Cinna alejándose un poco.

Y con esto desaparecieron detrás hasta verse borrosos.

El camino fue silencioso, no dijo nada y fue reconfortante hasta cierto punto.

Paro el vehículo frente a unas rejas adornadas que se abrieron cuando el apretó un botón.

-Esta es mi casa...- anuncio sin muchos ánimos.

-Es...grande- respondí viendo terminarse el jardín.

-Te impresionaría-

Se estaciono frente a unas enormes puertas de madera, su casa se veía de dos pisos.

Salió del vehículo y se dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, me tendió su mano para salir, pero yo podía hacerlo sin su ayuda.

-Ehm...vamos adentro, esta haciendo un poco de frio- se encamino para abrir y dejarme pasar.

Nunca había estado tan adentro de una casa del Capitolio, mas que el jardín y el corredor de la casa de Snow, pero esta casa era diferente, parecía querer ser algo que no.

-Te... ¿gusta?- dijo el entrando al vestíbulo- perdón no eh sido muy cortes, soy Peeta Mellark, mi familia tiene negocios de panadería y repostería, tengo 2 hermanos, mis padres están en un seminario y se que es falta de respeto hacia ti pero estamos solos-

Y fue cuando mi cerebro reacciono.

-¿Solos?- dije alarmada.

-Perdona, no es algo que yo haga seguido, quiero decir es algo que no hago intencionalmente, bueno no lo hago- se sonrojo- quieres ¿algo de beber?- me ofreció.

-Si...me gustaría agua-

-Enseguida la traigo- se dio vuelta, solo se escuchaba el ruido de agua y vidrio, no tardo mucho.

-Supongo que no tienes hambre- me ofreció el vaso y lo tome temerosa.

-Te ensenare tu habitación- empezó a caminar por unas escaleras y volteo para ver que no me había movido- tranquila no hare nada-

Empecé a caminar despacio detrás de él, al llegar al segundo piso, me condujo por un pasillo lleno de puertas pasando unas 5, abrió una.

-Esta es...debes estar cansada- se adentro para cerrar las cortinas, la habitación era sencilla una cama grande dos muebles, una silla frente aun pequeño tocador, unas ventanas que daban a un balcón y una puerta que debía ser un baño.

-Si necesitas algo, mi cuarto esta enfrente- señalo su puerta- descansa- salió cerrando la puerta.

No volvería a casa, seguramente era otro truco mas de Snow; corrí a la cama y abrace una almohada, mientras mis lagrimas caían silenciosamente...

Aquí a nadie le importaría como me sintiera.

**¡hoooooolaaaaa! Bueno hoy es el día de los santos inocentes pero mmm no soy muy buena con las bromas, puesto que mejor les deseo un excelente día y que no les hagan bromas muy pesadas. Siguiendo con el fic, me alegra mucho que mas personitas me lean, realmente me hacen feliz, la historia está poniéndose mas interesante y para dejarlos picados les diré que se aproxima un Peeta POV así que nos leemos a los siguientes Reviews , ¡cuídense mucho! **

**Agradecimientos:**

***TuRKa**

***marxjam**

***Luciaeverdeen**

***LoveDamonSalvatore**

***Angiiee7 (gracias por seguir en la historia y me alegra que te guste)**

***Jessica (¡muchas gracias!, personitas como tú hacen que siga con la historia)**

***akatsuki84**

***JekaMellark**

***Danny.X3**

***nancyclaudinec (Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te guste, saluditos) **

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora…**


	5. V- Dulce soledad

**V- Dulce soledad**

**Peeta Pov.**

Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, me repetía una y otra vez, Katniss no merecía estar con alguien como yo...a quién se le ocurre comprar a una chica solo por que quería conocerla...ah si... A mí.

Me quede fuera de su puerta escuchándola llorar.

Le arrebate todo…solo por un capricho; Cinna me dijo que Katniss es muy fuerte, pero escucharla así, me rompe el alma, por qué, yo fui el causante de todo y ella me ve como alguien indeseado, como si fuera una araña que se mete a la habitación de alguien.

A estas alturas no podía con la culpa y no podía devolverla...fue un contrato de un mes.

Me quede escuchándola hasta que ya no escuche ningún sonido.

Me levante decidido a remediar lo que hice, pero me di cuenta de que el sueño me estaba venciendo, cruce el pasillo y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Fui directo al baño, me lave la cara y cambie mi ropa; salí y vi la cama, grande de cobijas color verde, me acerque pensando, en por qué, no compraba una mas pequeña, las cosas grandes me hacían sentir solo.

**Katniss Pov**

Desperté en algún momento de la madrugada, empapada de sudor y sabía que había tenido otra pesadilla.

-Katniss- Peeta abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba en pijama- ¿Estas bien?- se estaba acercando.

-Si, solo vete- se detuvo.

-Se que no tienes una buena impresión de mi o de los del Capitolio, pero no quiero hacerte sentir peor de lo que ya...- se agarro el cabello- mira, solo quiero conocerte, seamos amigos es todo, no pienso hacerte daño- me miro y por un momento dude.

-No lo se- respondí a secas.

-Esta bien no me respondas aun, te dejare que te tomes tu tiempo- se dio la vuelta a la puerta- Descansa- salió y yo volví a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Un pequeño rayo de sol entraba por las cortinas, fue lo que me despertó, pensé por un momento en que estaba en casa, pero ver la habitación tan diferente a la mía, me decía que estaba en el Capitolio.

Sentía algo de tela cubriéndome, muy caliente y suave, sabia que en algún momento Peeta entro y la coloco, eso me molesto, por que pensé que había quedado, claro que no lo quería allí.

Me levante y me di cuenta de que el piso tenia alfombra, una que abarcaba toda la recamara.

Camine descalza hasta el baño, donde me di cuenta que tenían muchas cosas que se parecían al lugar donde conocí a Cinna, Venia, Flavius y Octavia; lo que me produjo un poco de nauseas...no quería recordar nada de eso.

Salí y vi sobre una silla que no había notado un vestido lila sencillo, me acerque, sabia que él también lo había puesto allí, pero no quería usarlo, me coloque mis zapatillas de ayer y salí al pasillo, de pronto me llego un aroma delicioso, en la Veta nunca habría algo así.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a una puerta blanca, la abrí llevándome una sorpresa, al ver que Peeta llevaba una especie de mandil y se encontraba colocando una masa café en un sartén, volteo y brinco del susto.

-Ka...Katniss me espantaste- bajo la mirada- Se que solo estamos los dos pero...bueno siéntate por favor-

Señalo una silla alta, lo hice y mire aquella cocina, tenia aparatos tan extraños y tenían muchos muebles, repisas...era algo sorprendente.

Sacándome de mi ensoñación, sonó inoportuno mi estomago.

-Lo siento - dijo Peeta- Debí despertarte antes pero no me atreví, en un momento estará listo el desayuno- me dijo sirviendo algo que parecía jugo de naranja en unos vasos de vidrio.

-¿Cinna vendrá?- pregunte.

-Si, supongo no tardara son las 11:30- respondió él, mientras colocaba unos platos en la barra donde estaba.

-¿Te probaste el vestido?- pregunto mientras cortaba unas manzanas.

-No-

-Es un vestido de mi mamá- respondió un poco apagado- Supongo que no le importara, pero si tu deseas podemos ir a comprar ropa para ti, por que supongo solo tienes por ahora lo que traes puesto- él trato de sonar amable.

No me relacionaría de ninguna forma a la gente del Capitolio, por más que tratara de ser bueno; de pronto se escucho un timbre y algo me decía que era Cinna.

-Abriré la puerta- dijo Peeta saliendo de la cocina y salí detrás de él.

Llego a una pantalla pequeña que mostraba una chica pelirroja maquillada al estilo del Capitolio.

-Hola buenos días- dijo Peeta por un micrófono.

-Hola cariño, soy la asistente de Cinna, lamento decirte que no puede venir el día de hoy- dijo con voz chillona, Cinna prometió venir hoy... No es posible.

Empecé a correr a las puertas grandes, las abrí y corrí por el jardín, Peeta era su vecino así que Cinna debería estar al lado él lo prometió, sentí caer lagrimas por mi cara.

-Cinna- grite y de pronto caí, era agua... no lograba ver nada, escuche otro ruido entre el agua.

-Hey tranquila, tranquila, soy Peeta- dijo una voz un tanto distorsionada.

-Nooo- dije una vez que logre salir del fondo, empecé a dar patadas en el agua, no lo quería cerca.

-Tranquila Katniss él vendrá a la cena, podías haber escuchado primero- dijo y lo busque, estaba como a dos metros, se veía empapado y tratando de mantenerse a flote.

-Salgamos de aquí, por favor- me suplico- Y prometo llamar a Cinna para que te de una explicación- le creí de alguna forma y empecé a nadar lejos de él, vi una orilla cerca y salte al pasto, lo escuche seguirme.

-Vamos- me extendió una mano.

Lo mire…me levante y empecé a andar a la casa.

-achu- estornude.

-¿Katniss estas bien?- dijo entrando detrás de mi.

-Si, solo tengo hambre-

-Bueno, pero cámbiate de ropa-

-No, gracias, prefiero comer- era verdad.

-Esta bien- dijo derrotado.

Comimos en silencio, él se cubrió la cabeza con una toalla y yo por alguna razón estornudaba cada tanto, no era posible... Había pasado cosas peores en la arena.

-Toma un baño- me dijo cuando levanto las cosas de la mesa.

Asentí, me dirigí a la puerta, subí a mi habitación y una vez allí me quede acostada viendo el techo... No haría lo que me dijera, por que no seré nunca de su propiedad...

* * *

**¡Hola! Owww estoy muy emocionada y feliz con ustedes, realmente tuve muchas respuestas entre ayer y el día de hoy, como agradecimiento, les daré ahora si un breve adelanto:**

"–_Bien…una…dos…tres- tome una bocanada de aire y me volteé, toque primero su cremallera de la espalda y la deslice tratando de separarla de su espalda, toque un bore del vestido y trate de bajarlo… pero esté no cedía tan fácil…"_

**Allí ¡está! Nos leemos a los próximos Reviews, les deseo un magnifico día o noche.**

**Agradecimientos:**

*****nancyclaudinec

*EliMustang

*Tephy

*k234fanrobjosh

*marxjam

*Jessica

*Angiiee7

*alecandace

*Hikaru-Ringo

*danni-himee

**Les recuerdo que cada capitulo se sube gracias a ustedes, lo que me recuera preguntarles, quieren los capítulos ¿mas largos? :) espero sus respuestas :)**

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	6. VI- En la salud y en la enfermedad

**VI- En la salud y en la enfermedad.**

**Peeta POV.**

Le dije que tomara un baño y por lo visto no lo hiso, subí las escaleras con la poca esperanza de escuchar la regadera o algo...pero nada, ya había pasado al menos 30 minutos desde que me quede limpiando la cocina y confié en ella...por 2da vez este día.

-Katniss- toque la puerta de su recamara, pero no escuchaba nada- Katniss- volví a llamar, me entro la desesperación y abrí de golpe la puerta para verla acostada, me acerque… el cobertor estaba mojado.

-Katniss- la moví un poco- Katniss- volví a hacerlo con un poco mas de urgencia, pensando lo peor.

-mmm- gimió.

Y cuando vi su rostro, se me congelo el corazón...estaba roja y empapada en sudor.

Rápidamente la cargue y la lleve al baño, donde coloque agua caliente en la bañera, con urgencia la tome y la metí.

-Katniss, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste?, yo...yo no soy como los demás, quería tener alguien con quien hablar... No siento ganas de estar en este mundo, a nadie le importo- sollozo al lado de la bañera.

-Pe-e-eta- dijo entrecortada y la mire, aun tenia los ojos cerrados pero me alegre como tonto al saber que aun estaba viva, que se encontraba bien.

-Volveré- dije y me levante, salí corriendo del baño a la cocina, tome varios tés de la alacena y subí corriendo de nuevo al baño.

-Katniss si me escuchas ayúdame, no se que darte, en casa tenemos avox o esta mi madre para decir que tomar cuando enfermamos...pero no se que darte, por favor- le imploro, tomo la primera caja de tés- conoces la... ¿manzanilla?- voltee a verla pero no me decía nada-

-Está bien, esta bien- me repetí-¿hierbabuena?-tampoco.

-¿anís?-

-te negro-

-¿Gingsen?-

-¿Limón?- creí verla asentir- ¿limón?-

-Si-i-i- tirito de frio- mi...ma-ma-a me-e-z cla o-tra-a-as co-sas- me dice finalmente.

-¿Qué cosas Katniss?- le digo pero no responde de nuevo le toco la frente y se que le esta subiendo mas la fiebre, lejos de bajarla-Katniss, tengo que...tengo que desvestirte, tengo que cambiarte la ropa, solo volteare cuando tenga problemas al subir la cremallera o algo, lo hago por que... No quiero que te pase nada-

Salí de nuevo para dirigirme a mi cuarto, mi madre había comprado un pijama térmico, para cuando nevaba y sabía que en esta situación seria útil para mantenerla bien.

Tome el pijama y corrí de nuevo; la saque de la bañera y la coloque en el tapete que le secaría el cuerpo.

-Bien...una...dos...tres- tome una bocanada de aire y me voltee, toque primero su cremallera de la espalda y la deslice tratando de separarla de su espalda, toque un borde del vestido y trate de bajarlo pero este no cedía tan fácil...le coloque mi suéter y este se deslizo hasta alguna parte de su rodilla.

El vestido seguía sin bajar.

-Katniss se que no debería hacerlo, pero volteare solo para bajarte bien el vestido-

-nmm- gimió fuerte.

-una...dos...tres- voltee y vi que el vestido se había enganchado a la alfombra y cuando lo desenganche, este bajo sin problema alguno y fue cuando vi un poco mas que sus simples pies.

Y sentí un golpe en la mejilla.

Voltee para ver la mano de Katniss bajando por mi hombro.

-Está bien...no vi nada más que tus pantorrillas, ¿contenta?- pero yo sabía que era mas de lo que podía ver de ella...

Merecía la pena esa cachetada.

Después del pequeño incidente la metí bajo las cobijas, empapaba una venda cada 15 minutos con agua fría y la colocaba en su frente, había tratado de que bebiera té pero era inútil.

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde y la fiebre aun daba batalla, pero mi estomago también quería atención.

-Katniss, perdona, bajare a hacerme de comer, no tardare- deje su puerta entreabierta por si escuchaba algo, desde abajo.

Prepare un rápido omelette de huevos y salchichas, subí a la habitación con mi plato para comer al lado de ella.

En algún momento termine de comer, para continuar cambiando las vendas pero el cansancio empezaba a derrotarme...

**Katniss Pov.**

Se quedo dormido...escuchaba su respiración casi a mi lado.

Estaba cansada, mis ojos no se abrían aunque los obligara, me sentía como si estuviera dentro de una fogata, como si fuera una ardilla o conejo para asar.

Paso un tiempo y seguía escuchando su respiración, escuche el timbre que esta mañana sonó, pero Peeta no despertaba; reuní mis fuerzas y logre moverme de lado, solo sentí cuando brinco.

-¿Qué...?-

Escuche otro segundo timbre, escuche los pasos de Peeta alejándose.

No tardo mucho en subir...

-Le dije que vendrías, no me hiso caso y salió corriendo-

-Katniss a veces es muy arrebatada- era la voz de Cinna... No me abandono y eso me hace feliz.

-Lo se yo...no se que hacer, sigue teniendo fiebre- escucho las voces mas cerca.

-Déjamelo a mi, yo lo arreglo- dijo Cinna entrando y de pronto sentí su mano en mi frente- Que bueno que llegue a tiempo- suspira Cinna- necesito revisar tu botiquín-

-Si, si claro, ahora regreso- escuche sus pasos alejarse.

-Mi chica en llamas esta en llamas- su tono de voz suena un poco reprensiva- Katniss somos amigos y no te abandonaría, debes de aprender a escuchar - y siento como me cambia la venda.

-Aquí está- escucho a Peeta acercándose.

-Solo asegúrate de que tome algo de esto- Pero como no veo nada no se que es.

-Si, esta bien-

-Si se pone peor en la madrugada me avisas, por cierto has hecho un buen trabajo- se levanta Cinna de la cama y lo escucho marcharse…

**Peeta Pov**

Era un especie de milagro que Cinna llegara y me dijera que darle a Katniss.

-Peeta antes de irme te pido un favor- me dijo Cinna en el umbral de la puerta.

-Dime- lo mire.

-Katniss mmm como empezar...- traga saliva- bueno te diré que realmente es una chica en llamas, ah pasado muchas cosas que ninguno de nosotros entenderíamos-

-Co...¿Como que?- y se apoyo en el marco.

-Quizás, tu no sepas como esta la situación en los distritos...pero...allá afuera pasan hambre, ven morir a sus seres queridos como si fuera algo de los mas normal...no la estoy excusando del problema que hiso hoy, pero te pido que la entiendas, ella es fuerte...si no lo eres puedes ser blanco fácil allá fuera- me palmeo el hombro- Buenas noches Peeta-

-Buenas noches- y lo vi caminar en el jardín hasta las rejas.

-¡NO!- escuche un fuerte grito desde la habitación de Katniss; cerré rápido la puerta y corrí, la vi dando vueltas en la cama.

-Hey, hey Katniss-la agarre de los hombros y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¡No! ¡Suéltala! ¡Marvel!-grito de nuevo y la sacudí, abrió rápido sus ojos unos ojos grises, hermosos...

Y...volvió a pegarme.

-Katniss-me sobe la mejilla.

-Lo...lo siento es un acto reflejo- se ruborizo, haciéndole ver mas bella.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Tenía...una pesadilla- bajo la mirada y se volvió a acostar.

Le toque la frente aun no bajaba la temperatura

-Cinna vino hace un momento...-

-Creo...haberlo escuchado-

-Mmm Cinna me dijo que tomaras esto- me voltee al mueble de la cama y tome las pastillas rosas claro que dijo Cinna-Pero creo que necesitas agua- la mire.

-No te molestes- me quito las pastillas-¿Cuantas me tomo?-

-Una es suficiente- la vi engullirse una- ¿como te sientes?- me miro extrañada.

-Creo...-dudo-estoy bien-

-Bueno, de todas formas vendré a verte- seque su cara de sudor, me levante y me tomo de la mano.

-Espera-

-¿Necesitas algo Katniss?- le pregunte amablemente.

-Yo...no, este solo quería decirte hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana Katniss- tome su mano y la bese, haciéndola sonrojar más y a la vez haciéndola quitar rápido su mano.

Me aleje hacia la puerta, mire la puerta de mi recamara y opte mejor por ir a hacer ejercicio, 2 cuartos al lado del mío, era una recamara grande, con pesas, una sala de simulación (algo de ultima tecnología en el Capitolio) caminadoras y otros artefactos.

Camine decidido a las pesas, puesto que podía cargar más de 100 libras.

Me coloco en una especie de mesa y tomo una pesa que había dejado, empecé a contar hasta 100.

Termine cansado no solo por el ejercicio si no por que me sentía preocupado por Katniss...aunque sabia que ella no lo vería mas que por obligación, lo que hacia.

Tome una toalla y salí al corredor mientras me secaba el sudor, me asome al cuarto de Katniss donde aun dormía, me acerque silencioso, me arrodille al lado de la cama, verla era todo un espectáculo, se veía de mejor color ahora que había bajado la fiebre, se veía mas que hermosa, era algo inusual aquí en el Capitolio...donde estoy acostumbrado a ver a las mujeres con demasiado maquillaje o con peinados extravagantes...pero ella, enferma, o con su trenza despeinada, sin maquillaje...es un ser maravilloso.

Era un ángel en medio del infierno…

* * *

**¡hooooooolaaaaaaaa! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Otro año y 12 oportunidades, ¿Cómo empezaron su año? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les dejo un regalo de año nuevo, gracias por responder y ahora a petición de ustedes les hare mas largos los capítulos, así que a trabajar se ¡ah dicho! Les deseo un feliz comienzo de año, cuídense mucho y nos leemos a los siguientes Reviews.**

**Agradecimientos:**

*** nancyclaudinec**

*** Hikaru-Ringo**

*** Always-booklover**

*** Mara**

*** samantha136**

*** k234fanrobjosh**

*** lokitha**

*** Nairelena**

*** EliMustang**

*** K-tyRose**

*** Jessica**

*** JessicaOlivera**

*** Akai Daishi**

**Es agradezco el que sigan aquí y les guste mi trabajo, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora.**


	7. VII- Quién lo diría

**VII- Quién lo diría**

**Katniss Pov.**

Mi reloj biológico como siempre, me despertó temprano, justo cuando ya salió el sol, por suerte sabia que Gale llegaría tarde y...momento ni Prim ni mi madre roncaban, abrí los ojos, de nuevo atrapada por mis falsas ilusiones.

Resople...bueno al menos hoy ya no me sentía mal, la fiebre bajo y estaba perfectamente, aunque me encontraba algo pegajosa por el sudor, me erguí en la cama decidida a darme un baño, me levante.

-auch-

-¡hay!- di un grito y caí.

-Katniss aun no me recupero de las cachetadas- se levanto Peeta del suelo.

-¡Es tu Culpa! por dormirte en el suelo, de este cuarto!- me levante y camine al baño donde me encerré.

Me lave la cara, el espejo mostraba a una prisionera, aquella que es títere del Capitolio...desearía estar en casa.

Me acerque a la bañera, me percate que aun estaba en el piso mi vestido, lo alce y vi que estaba lleno de barro, resople y lo volví a dejar;

-¡Grandioso! Ahora tendré que ponerme el vestido de la señora Mellark- me quite el suéter de Peeta y me llego un aroma algo peculiar...fresas y algo que no sabia describir.

Me quede un instante oliendo el suéter...pero no era correcto y lo bote al piso alejándolo de mí…Peeta no conseguiría engatusarme.

Me di una ducha rápida en la regadera de la bañera, me coloque el vestido que me quedo un poco holgado de la cintura hacia abajo, era algo... Embarazoso, pero no tenia otra opción.

Salí al cuarto y no se encontraba Peeta, pero de repente escuche risas en el piso de abajo...

Baje cautelosa, como cuando quiero cazar un venado o algo.

Me asome a la cocina, estaba Cinna con Peeta, ambos tomando algo...creo era café (mi mamá lo tomaba de vez en cuando antes de casarse con mi papa, una vez lo probé pero sabia amargo), Cinna vestía de chaleco y pantalón formal con un sombrero, mientras que Peeta con una camisa azul y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Cinna- salí a abrazarlo haciéndole saltar.

-Katniss- me respondió el abrazo-Estaba hablando con Peeta sobre Johanna Mason una vencedora que también fue subastada- y recordé a Johanna.

-Cinna-Peeta tomo un sorbo de café- Se entero que su comprador la devolvió cuando despertó- rio.

-Siéntate Katniss, te contare- me dijo Cinna.

Peeta se levanto para jalar una silla, me senté y me acerco un vaso con café.

-No, no me gusta- lo mire.

-Deberías probarlo, es la receta de la familia Mellark-

-Es café, el café es amargo-

-Deberías probar este, te aseguro que no es amargo- me aseguro Peeta.

Tome un sorbo...sabia...dulce, un sabor delicioso, nada parecido al café de la Veta.

-Sabe muy bien- volví a tomar otro sorbo, Peeta dio vuelta y regreso a mi con un plato de panques y huevos.

-Continua Cinna- le animo Peeta.

-Bueno, el comprador es el dueño de una revista importante del Capitolio, es una persona que realmente tiene una mala fama-Lo mire- bueno le gusta mucho la compañía de las mujeres-

-Ya entendí- y si que lo entendía, por muchas chicas en la Veta… a veces, tenias que sacrificar tu dignidad por un trozo de comida...por suerte yo no tuve que hacer eso.

-Bueno, Johanna despertó cuando esta persona se decidía a usar algo más que su compañía-

-¡Cinna... ¿eso se puede?!-pregunte alarmada- esta permitido en el contrato- mire a Peeta cautelosa.

-Lamentablemente si- se acomodo un sombrero que llevaba.

-Pero, yo no te haría eso-dijo Peeta avergonzado-Para fortuna tuya, mis papas me educaron solo para hacer esas cosas después del matrimonio- lo mire pensando en si confiaba en él.

-Bueno, bueno Peeta no lo hará- lo miro Cinna.

-Es verdad- afirmo Peeta.

-Continuare… Johanna despertó y tomo una lámpara, la estrello contra el sujeto y este salió corriendo del cuarto, ella se dedico toda una noche a lanzar contra la puerta todo tipo de objetos, corto el colchón, cortinas...bueno estimo que una reparación costara mas que lo que pago- empezó a reír Peeta- Llegaron agentes de la paz y se la llevaron, hubo un gran escándalo por que salió en las noticias, Johanna gritaba que estaba enferma esta persona, que era pedófilo, zoofilico...nadie quiere estar con este sujeto- rio Cinna- De cierta forma se lo merece- tomo otro trago de Café y me di cuenta que mi vaso estaba vacio.

-Me alegra que te gustara- me miro Peeta y rápidamente desvié la mirada.

Terminamos de desayunar, mientras Cinna nos contaba sobre su trabajo, después tuvo que marcharse y me prometió que llamaría en la noche.

-Peeta...- le dije antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina.

-Mande Katniss- me voltea a ver.

-La...lamento que te pegara dos veces- baje la mirada, le debía una disculpa por lo que había hecho, el me curo...le debía una disculpa, por que no me gustaba deberle cosas a nadie.

-No te preocupes- se acerco quedando frente a mi- Pegas muy fuerte, nadie se metería contigo...ni yo- alzo las manos como rindiéndose y me saco una leve sonrisa.

Se agacho y me espante, estaba muy cerca...me toco la frente.

-Estas mejor- Me miro.

-Si, gracias- respondí sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora- Dormiré- corrí a la habitación, cerré la puerta, mi corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí, no entiendo por que...era una sensación muy extraña...me asustaba.

**Peeta Pov.**

Salió corriendo y en cuanto desapareció, sonreí...por que escuche como palpitaba rápido su corazón, me sentí feliz, ella no era una conquista mía, no quería que lo fuera, ella era...no lo se...me hacia feliz y con esto quería creer que yo a ella también.

Camine tarareando a la cocina, lave trastes y recogí las cosas.

Termine mas rápido por que tenía una motivación... ¡ella era una! Quería gritar.

Tenia mucha energía y felicidad, fui al cuarto de entrenamiento, puse música , me dirigí a las pesas.

**1**

(M-m-m-madness)  
I can't get these memories out of my mind  
It's some kind of madness that started to evolve (m-m-m-madness).

**2**

And I, I tried so hard to let you go  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole,  
yeah (m-m-m-madness)

**3**

I have finally seen the light  
I have finally realized what you mean  
And now, I need to know is this real love

**4**

Or is it just madness keeping us afloat (m-m-m-madness)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
Like some kind of madness was taking control,

**5**

Yeah (m-m-m-madness)  
But now I have finally seen the light  
And I have finally realized what you need

**6**

(M-m-m-madness)

But now I have finally seen the end (Finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care (Expecting you to care)

**7**

But I have finally seen the light (Finally seen the light)  
But I have finally realized  
I need your love

**8**

I need your love  
Come to me  
Just in a dream  
Come on and rescue me

**9**

Yes I know I can't be wrong  
Maybe you're too headstrong  
Our love is m-m-m-m-madness

-Eres muy fuerte- dijo una voz desde la entrada, haciéndome tirar la pesa, voltee a ver a Katniss.

-Ho... ¡hola!- le sonreí- Pasa- se acerco.

Y salí del banco de las pesas.

Me senté y la vi bien...el vestido de mama no le quedaba bien.

-Tendremos que comprar ropa ¿sabes?- la mire, ella examino todo el cuarto con la mirada y se acerco a la cámara de simulación.

-¿Qué es esto?- me miro.

-Es un cuarto de simulación, la programas desde ese computador- señale un cuadro en la pared dentro de esta- Puedes programarla como mi mamá, para colocar agua y nadar o poner montanas y escalar- me miro atónita- bueno es simulado-

-¿Puedo?-se veía como un niño en navidad...no se lo podía negar.

-Claro- abrí la puerta y ella entro.

Se acerco a la pantalla y tecleo varias cosas.

De pronto se veía un bosque y ella sostenía un arco simulado, se veía algo tan real; de pronto salieron animales de todos los tamaños rodeándola, osos, pumas, leones, lobos...

Y empezó a dispararles, lograba apuntarles en la cabeza y estos desaparecían, acabo tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando ya salía del cuarto.

-¿Que paso?- me pregunto.

-Wow! ¿Como? ¿Como lo hiciste?-

-Bueno, cuando tienes que alimentar a una familia, aprendes a hacer muchas cosas-

-Si me ensenas a usar un arco te enseñare a utilizar cuchillos- me miro con cierta risa.

-Si vives en el Capitolio, no hay forma de aprender defensa personal o aprender a cazar- me encogí de hombros y era la verdad, aquí no había ladrones, no había inseguridad y contábamos con todos los servicios.

-Esta bien, quizás...seria de utilidad- me dijo.

-Bueno, ahora falta conseguir equipo real, no simulado- señale el cuarto.

-Tienes razón...-dudo- Oye, habría la posibilidad de que pudiera...examinar tu jardín-

-¿Mi jardín? ¿Y eso?-

-Si, mmm desde la ventana se alcanzan a ver plantas que no sabía existían...o al menos en el distrito 12 no las hay-

-Si, si claro...mmm ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no así estaré bien-

-Esta bien- tome una toalla de un estante y me seque- Estaré en la cocina, por si necesitas algo- la vi asentir y se marcho.

Me cambie la playera en mi cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina, sabia que desde allí podría verla, se me ocurrió hacerle un postre algo como un pastel de chocolate.

Tome los ingredientes y empecé a elaborar la receta.

Me asome y la vi sentada con un clavel rojo, se veía hermosa a la luz del sol y con el jardín de fondo.

Seguí con la preparación, casi estaba ahora solo faltaba esperar a que el horno hiciera su trabajo.

La vi enfocar su mirada a las ventanas de la cocina, la salude y dejo de mirar.

Me senté en una silla a la expectativa del horno.

-Huele muy bien- dijo Katniss detrás de mí.

-Es la segunda vez que me espantas- le digo.

-Lo siento- se sentó al lado mío.

-No te preocupes, ¿encontraste algo en el jardín?-

-Mmm si tienes varias plantas y flores extrañas hay una que parece tener tentáculos y picos, cuando la abrí tenia un liquido verde- sonaba muy entusiasmada.

-Esa se llama aloe vera, mi mama luego pide baba de esa planta para hacerse mascarillas hidratantes-

-Eso suena interesante...- se quedo pensando un rato- Por cierto ¿qué es ese aroma?-

-Ahora veras- me acerque al horno que mostraba el fin de cocción y saque el panque del horno, empecé a colocar betún y a hacer flores de fondant.

-Eso es hermoso- dijo Katniss cuando vio lo que hice.

-Pruébalo- la anime y le pase una cuchara.

-¿En serio?- asentí y ella hundió la cuchara sacando un pedazo del pastel, lo probo y cerro los ojos- Esto es... ¡delicioso!, Peeta eres un gran cocinero- volvió a tomar mas pastel.

Y me di cuenta que era la segunda vez que decía mi nombre, conscientemente y sonaba tan bonito cuando su voz lo decía.

Tome betún y le embarre en la nariz.

-¡Oye!- dijo enojada.

-Perdón- tome una servilleta y la limpie.

-Es solo que...- termino su bocado- En mi distrito muchos no tenemos que comer...-

-Lo lamento-

Me puse a pensar en como fue su niñez de Katniss, sabia que mientras en el Capitolio mis padres me regalaban mi primera bicicleta o mis primeros juguetes, quizá en ese momento Katniss pasaba hambre, frio...realmente era algo deprimente el pensar en ello.

Termino de comer el pastel y decidió seguir en el jardín, yo me quede en la pequeña terraza que estaba en el jardín viéndola con su vestido holgado, hice una nota mental de llevarla a comprar ropa, ya era algo tarde y no seria correcto salir de noche, se malinterpretaría.

-¿Katniss tienes hambre?- le pregunte acercándome cuando estaba cortando varios pétalos de un alcatraz.

-mmm poco- me miro y luego siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Que te gustaría de comer?- pregunte.

-No lo se, quizá lo mismo de la mañana-

-Lamento informar que ya no sobro nada...bueno supongo que veré que hacer-

Me marche a la cocina y examine el refrigerador; tenia tantas cosas para hacer comida, pero las ideas no llegaban.

Quería que mientras estuviera aquí, ella probara cosas nuevas y allí fue cuando se me ocurrió hacer unas cuantas hamburguesas.

Para cuando estaba por terminar de cocerlas, ella entro.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? No es correcto dejarte hacer todo- se acerco y examino el lugar de trabajo, tomo un cuchillo y empezó a picar una lechuga.

-Katniss yo...bueno me preguntaba si, tienes alguna respuesta para mi- le dije mientras cortaba los bollos.

-Si, pero tienes que mantener la distancia, no me es fácil hablar contigo, intentare ser tu amiga- me miro- Y ya termine- dijo señalando la lechuga picada en trozos finos.

-Valla creo que ya no necesitas lo de la lección de cuchillos- reí y frunció el seño.

-Si necesito una que otra cosa- respondió.

Volví a mirar la lechuga y me di cuenta de que debí haberle dicho primero que la lechuga en hamburguesas solo era deshojada y volví a reír.

Preparamos las hamburguesas y valla que le encantaron, comió unas 5.

Al caer la noche, Cinna llamo a la casa.

-Katniss, te habla Cinna - la llame del jardín.

-Voy- dejo lo que hacia y llego a la cocina.

-El teléfono está en el estudio-

-Peeta...no se donde queda eso-

-Cierto- empecé a caminar al estudio y señale el teléfono, un artefacto sofisticado que parecía una televisión, con el que hablas y ves a la persona.

-Los dejo a solas- cerré la puerta.

Había terminado de recoger y lavar trastes, pero aun tenia energía, me dirigí a la sala y me deje caer en el sillón de cuero.

-Televisión, enciende- y la televisión encendió, era como un vidrio fino cuando estaba apagado pero encendido sabias que era una televisión.

Cambie de canales, pero no había nada interesante.

-Televisión, películas-

Pase el repertorio uno a uno y opte por una película romántica antigua de las que ve mi madre; se llamaba Titanic.

Pase media hora sin prestar mucha atención, el protagonista de clase baja se enamoraba de la chica de clase alta, un amor imposible.

Trate de escuchar algo del estudio aunque se que es de mala educación, pero nada, hice un cappuccino en la cocina y me volví a la sala...después de un rato salió Katniss.

-¿Qué estas viendo?- miro la televisión.

-Una película viejísima- le digo haciendo espacio para ella- siéntate si quieres- asintió y se sentó.

Nadie dijo nada solo veíamos, llego a la parte en que corrían de un policía y se resguardaron en un automóvil rustico.

Empezaron a besarse los protagonistas, tome un sorbo de cappuccino y de repente pasaron escenas que pensé que no tendría la película...escupí el café y me cayo en el pantalón.

-¡hay!- grite haciendo brincar a Katniss.

-¡Peeta!- me reprendió y me vio tratando de airarme el café del pantalón, tomo una esquina de su vestido y empezó a limpiar entonces nos dimos cuenta de que la mancha estaba en mi entrepierna y paso un pequeño accidente.

-¡Peeta!- se molesto, me pego y salió corriendo hacia arriba, a su cuarto.

Me encogí, auch, esa mujer pega como hombre.

-Katniss- temblé de dolor.

Todo podría haber ido mejor...de no haber sido por el café.

Aunque aun me retorcía de dolor sonreí no había estado tan cerca de ella...pensándolo bien de otra mujer.

Pasado el dolor, camine a su cuarto, toque la puerta.

-Déjame en paz Peeta- me grito Katniss.

-Oye, yo mmm lamento lo que paso, fue un accidente, yo...yo no sabia que esas películas tenían esas escenas, perdona...- me aleje a mi cuarto.

Quizás si dormía, alejaría su imagen...pero no lograba hacerlo, ella se metió en mi cabeza, como un aguijón de abeja, lo peor de todo es que parece veneno, por que ah llegado a mi corazón.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno primero que nada les debo una disculpa por que no logre subir últimamente y a tiempo el capitulo y esto se debió a que comparto el negocio de la famiia Mellark, entonces vino año nuevo y tuvimos pedidos, el dia de Reyes (las tradicionales roscas) en fin, había mucho trabajo y tengo que decir que no podía hacercarme a la computadora a actualizar, ¡pero aquí esta! Tarde pero, espero que les gustara, por cierto les agradezco e que sigan leyendo y sobretodo saber que hay mas gente que se une a esta lectura, ¡ustedes hacen mi día! Ahora si es subo cap sin tardanza, por cierto cuéntenme si ya entraron de vacaciones, yo entro a próxima semana D: que horror, pero bueno… así que nos leemos a os siguientes Reviews, les deseo un ¡maravilloso día!**

**p.d: la canción con la que hace pesas Peeta, quizás no concuerda en los tiempos pero la letra si concuerda creo yo en la situación. Se llama Madness y es de Muse, les dejo un link por si quieren escucharla: watch?v=fdz9aAIKh70**

Agradecimientos:

*Jessica

*nancyclaudinec

*k234fanrobjosh

*Hikaru-Ringo

*Gpe 77

* estrellataisho

*Panambi-Hovy

*seddie4ever239

*Diminishing Quarter

*Alex rodz

*Bere-Mellark

*Katarii Kullervo

*JiimeMartinez

*Ale Santamaria

**Les agradezco mucho sus Reviews, les deseo también un hermoso año, también agradezco a aquellos que siguen a historia y sus suscripciones a mi cuenta.**

**Atte: Una Gatita Escritora.**


	8. VIII- Deseos

**VIII- Deseos**

**Katniss Pov**

¿Qué me pasa?... ¿qué me sucede? Me vi en el espejo del baño, mis mejillas rojas, mi corazón palpitaba mas rápido y esa extraña sensación en mi estomago...acaso ¿estaba enferma?...

-¡Claro! ¡Es eso! Aun no me recupero, mañana tendré que decirle a Cinna-

Me fui a la cama, destendi las cobijas y me introduje allí; ver una película creo que es algo que no quiero volver a hacer...sobretodo...cuando algo se agrando en el pantalón de Peeta, ¿que extraña cosa se ocultara allí?

-Quizás era su cartera...mmm llaves, no lo se- suspire.

Me quede viendo a la ventana, las cortinas estaban a los lados y se veía una luna espectacular...quisiera tener a mi familia...hasta el tonto de Buttercup.

Al menos creo que podre soportar unos días más...

El sol quemaba en mi cara, me levante consciente de estar en el Capitolio, de estar con Peeta Mellark y de un trato que contaba ahora con menos días.

Me desperece y me levante de la cama, corrí al baño a asearme, salí del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, aunque llevaba poco parecía una costumbre.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me acorde de Cinna, menciono que las cosas estaban un poco desestables en los distritos, también en el Capitolio se ah corrido el rumor de un levantamiento...era algo extraño.

-¿Peeta?- llegue al ultimo escalón y fue cuando me percate que no había ningún ruido...nada.

-¿Peeta?- corrí a la cocina- ¿¡Peeta!? No es divertido- grite mas fuerte, fui a la sala, no estaba, corrí al cuarto de entrenamiento y tampoco...me empecé a alarmar.

Mire la puerta de su dormitorio...tal vez este dormido... Sera ¿inapropiado?...pero no aparece y si ¿le paso algo? ¿Y si se resbalo en la ducha?... Abrí la puerta...estaba su cama tendida, era de un peculiar color verde...me recordaba al bosque.

-¿Peeta?- dije entrando- ¿Peeta?- pregunte otra vez y nada; su cuarto se parecía al mío solo que tenia en una esquina una cobija blanca tapando algo... Levante la cobija y descubrí pinturas y pinceles, creo, no recuerdo muy bien...también había cuadros con imágenes, de paisajes y personas, eran tan reales.

-Veo que descubriste algo- dijo Peeta detrás de mí, voltee a verlo, vestía de pantalón negro y una chamarra a juego, se veía...

-La curiosidad mato al gato- dijo avanzando hacia mi.

-¿Qué es?- dije señalando todo.

-Es mi...mi pequeña sala de arte- se rasco la cabeza- Mi mama me prohibió volverlo a usar, por eso estaba tapado-

-Oh yo...lo siento- dije volviendo a poner la cobija.

-No te preocupes déjalo así, aparte ella no esta- asentí y él se sentó en el borde de su cama mirándome.

-¿No se llevan bien?-pregunte.

-No, la verdad no...Ella es muy...temperamental, tengo suerte de estar aquí, a mis hermanos los mando lejos a un internado, mi madre es huraña-

-Lamento que sean así las cosas-

-No te preocupes, no podemos elegir a la familia que deseamos tener-

-Tienes razón- concuerdo.

-Todo eso que vez- dijo señalando la esquina- Era por que yo tenia un sueño-

-¿Que clase de sueño?-

-Quería ser artista, quería pintar y ser reconocido por algo que me gusta, pero mi madre me dijo que eso era algo estúpido y... Me dijo que lo olvidara- vi su aflicción y trate de cambiar el tema...se lo que se siente cuando tienes que olvidar algo que amas...

-¿Puedo?- señale los cuadros.

-Adelante- se levanto.

Me agache a tomar un cuadro que mostraba su jardín, se veía tan real...lo toque y era algo raro...magnifico, se sentía brumoso.

-¿Por que no te rebelas?, tu trabajo es maravilloso- lo mire.

-Por que...no es tan fácil...- trago saliva- Pero ahora que no esta...tratare de hacer algún cuadro...si tú quieres uno para ti- se sonrojo.

-Me encantaría tener algo así de bonito en mi distrito...allí no conocemos mucho el concepto de belleza-

-Podría alguna vez preguntarte... ¿como es tu distrito?, ¿tu hogar?- me miro cauteloso.

-Quizá...- me asome a la ventana de su dormitorio- Pero en otro momento- lo mire.

-Bueno- se rasco la cabeza- Entonces acompáñame- me tendió su brazo.

-¿A donde?- dude en tomar su brazo.

-Hoy saldremos- sonrió- Te mostrare algo que quizá te asombre-

-¡¿Pero dime que es?! No me gustan las sorpresas, Peeta-

-Ven, confía en mí...bueno- rodo los ojos- Trata-

-Ok- empecé a caminar resignada.

Bajamos las escaleras y me condujo al extremo norte de la casa.

Entramos a una especie de cueva de metal, encendió la luz y allí habían 3 vehículos, entre ellos en el que Peeta me trajo.

-¿Vamos a ir lejos?-

-Mmm algo- empezó a caminar a su automóvil negro- Katniss, creí que eras muy valiente-

-A veces...- respondí.

-Entonces te pondré a prueba- abrió la puerta del vehículo- ¡Ven!- me animo y no tuve mas opción.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado, el vehículo empezó a funcionar, saliendo por un camino empedrado a la calle.

Pasamos grandes edificios y casas, había muchas luces a pesar de ser de día.

-Por cierto... ¿donde estabas en la mañana?- le pregunte.

-Salí por combustible- me miro de reojo mientras conducía.

-Ahhh... ¿que es eso?- en la Veta no recuerdo haber escuchado esa palabra.

-Es...como decírtelo mmm ¡ah ya se! , Mira lo humanos comemos y lo que comemos es nuestro combustible o energía, entonces este auto utiliza combustible- dijo con cierta satisfacción.

-Entonces, tu auto ¡utiliza comida!- dije sorprendida, pero es también un poco injusto que el auto también coma...

-No, no, no creo que no me di muy bien a explicar, el combustible de mi auto es un líquido que no querrás probar, no es comida para humanos-

-Mmm eso es extraño- fruncí el seño

-Mira, mira Katniss- empezó a señalar hacia enfrente.

Frente a mi estaba un edificio enorme deslumbrante compuesto por miles de espejos brillantes que reflejaban luces del sol.

-¿Qué es eso?- dije estudiando el edificio.

-Eso...es un centro comercial- dijo Peeta estacionándose frente a este.

-¿Centro comercial?...- rápidamente recordé el quemador, era donde todo el mundo comerciaba lo poco que tenia, donde Sae la grasienta vendía su comida, donde Haymitch compraba su licor...

-En la Veta tenemos uno que se llama Quemador, allí vendemos algo de lo que podemos hacer, licor...comida- Peeta me miraba mientras avanzábamos lento detrás de otros automóviles de donde salían ciudadanos del Capitolio.

-¿Vendemos?, ¿tu que vendes?- ¡rayos! No puedo decirle a alguien del Capitolio que cazo animales fuera de la valla.

-Em...no dije vendemos yo solo-

-Katniss, no te preocupes puedes decirme lo que sea, no...No importa que es lo que hagas allí- me lo dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bueno...-lo mire- Pero promete que esto es entre tu y yo- el me miro como con tristeza pero asintió... ¿qué es lo que rondaba por su cabeza?

-Yo...cazo animales, me salto la valla de mi distrito...voy al bosque algo que esta penado en mi distrito- el suspiro de alivio y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Eso...eso es… ¡genial!, más aun por que eres una increíble tiradora-

-Gracias Peeta-

Vi al frente y había Avox vestidos de plateado, se colocaron a los lados de las puertas del automóvil de enfrente, les abrían las puertas y los del automóvil bajaban, seguíamos nosotros.

Peeta avanzo y nos abrieron las puertas.

El Avox de mi lado era una chica, de ojos azules y cabello dorado, me miro mientras me extendía la mano, la tome mientras veía la tristeza de sus ojos.

Salí del automóvil de Peeta y voltee para ver que le sonrió al Avox de su lado y le daba sus llaves.

Se dio la vuelta y me tendió su brazo, lo tome pensando que así nadie me miraría como extraña.

Voltee a ver al Avox que seguía en su lugar...me dio tristeza.

-Peeta- dije en voz baja.

-¿Que paso Katniss?- empezamos a caminar.

-Me da miedo el Capitolio- el asintió y me dijo de cerca.

-A mi me da mas miedo saber lo que pasa aquí-

Asentí y entramos por unas puertas enormes de vidrio que rápidamente se desplazaron a los lados; el interior del edificio era aun mas increíble que el exterior, había una enorme fuente en el centro con arboles pequeños alrededor, habían muchas personas dentro riendo o paseando con animales extraños, tenia 3 pisos pero desde donde estaba, parecían algo infinito...lo demás no sabia como describirlo.

**Peeta Pov.**

Me alegre de saber que Katniss no recurría a la prostitución para mantener a su familia, me reconforto que cazaba animales algo que no era del otro mundo supongo.

Mas feliz me sentía de tenerla cerca, de que se encontraba tomando mi brazo, parecíamos una pareja normal.

La vi y aun seguía atónita por el centro comercial, para mi era algo normal, pero para ella...todo era algo nuevo.

-Katniss eso que vez alrededor son locales- señale- Donde venden la ropa, zapatos y otros artículos-

-Es más grande que el Quemador, aunque no es tan sofisticado como este...de hecho esta en una bodega vieja que utilizaban antes para guardar el carbón- la mire.

-Bueno, quieres adentrarte en mi versión del Quemador- le sonreí y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía como un ángel.

-Bueno empezaremos por comprarte ropa- nos encaminamos a un local de ropa de mujer, de niño mi madre me jalaba a estas tiendas, donde tardaba horas, cuando crecí me dije que no entraría de nuevo aquí...creo que me mordí la lengua.

Entramos y vi a la chica que atendía, tendría mi edad pero tenia rasgos felinos, claro hechos con cirugías y maquillaje en exceso.

-Hola mi nombre es Marjorie- dijo su voz un tanto gangosa-Esta buscando algo en especial para su novia- dijo casi siseando lo ultimo.

-Mmm estamos viendo, gracias- dije y lleve a Katniss a una sección de vestidos cortos, sencillos...un tanto lejos de Marjorie.

-Ve lo que te guste-le anime.

-Mmm Peeta, solo aceptare si me dejas pagarte el dinero de esta ropa- me miro.

-No puedo aceptar eso Katniss, aquí cuando un hombre acompaña a la chica, el compra las cosas de ella- cosa que era verdad otra razón por la cual casi no salía con chicas, me dejaban en bancarrota.

-Pero... Esto no es correcto, no me gusta deber algo, por mínimo que sea- agacho la mirada.

-Me lo recompensaras luego- le sonrío y veo que a desgana acepta el trato.

Me senté en un banco cerca de los probadores.

Katniss pasaba de un vestido a otro ninguno le llamaba la atención y lejos de estresarme creo que la entendía, por que los vestidos de aquí normalmente son muy llamativos.

Se acerco Marjorie.

-Veo que no encuentra ningún vestido su novia- me dijo.

-Ah no, no, no es mi novia- voltee a donde estaba Katniss- Es...es solo mi amiga-

-Oh bueno- tomo asiento a mi lado quedando muy pegada-En ese caso quizá tarde ella, que tal si vamos no se- me aleje un poco mas de ella- Juntos a comer, a tomar un helado- se acerco de nuevo y empezaba a ponerme nervioso- Mi departamento esta cerca- me guiño un ojo y me ponía la mano en la pierna.

-Yo...yo...-balbucee.

-Peeta no encuentro nada que me guste nos vamos- me jalo Katniss desde atrás del banco y me levante rápido alejándome de Marjorie.

-Que...que mala suerte- dije tratando de recuperar la compostura- Quizá debamos seguir buscando en otra tienda-

-Si tienes razón- concordó Katniss.

-Gracias Marjorie- ella me miro enojada.

Y salimos rápidamente de allí.

-Gracias, me salvaste- le dije a Katniss mientras caminábamos.

-No te preocupes, creo que estamos a mano ahora- se sonrojo.

Caminamos y pasamos frente a una heladería, la detuve.

-Ven, esto te gustara- la lleve dentro del local, donde estaban unas maquinas pequeñas y un mostrador con un chico de azul...digo de azul por que todo estaba así, inclusive su piel.

-Hola, bienvenidos a Frozart, que desean ordenar- dijo mecánicamente...seguro odia su trabajo.

-Quiero dos conos de chocolate- le dije y este apretó unos botones en su maquina y de pronto aparecieron los conos, me los tendió y le di mi tarjeta para pagar.

-Toma- le di su cono a Katniss, lo tomo y empezó a examinarlo- Pruébalo-

-Aquí tiene señor y que tengan un fantástico día- guarde mi tarjeta y voltee para ver que Katniss se había casi acabado su cono.

-¿Nunca habías probado algo así?-la mire.

-No- dio otra mordida- En la Veta la gente no se puede dar lujos- me dijo y salimos del local.

-Por cierto- mire mi reloj- Tenemos que estar en un lugar- la dirigí a un elevador al 3er piso.

-¿A donde?- pregunto mientras se asomaba por el cristal de este.

-Ya veras- salimos del elevador y caminamos un pequeño tramo.

-Llegamos- señale el local muy bien adornado con diferentes luces y arreglos florales.

-¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto acercándose a una de las enredaderas del local.

Se abrió la puerta deslizable y estaba Cinna con otros de sus estilistas, se sobresalto Katniss.

-Perdona, hoy no logre ir a desayunar con ustedes- se disculpo Cinna.

Se acerco Katniss a abrazarlo.

-Entonces aquí trabajas- se despego Katniss.

-Si, por cierto en mi negocio eres la musa- aplaudieron sus estilistas-Pero ¡entren! desayunemos aquí al menos-

Katniss me tomo del brazo, gesto que sorprendió a Cinna e ingresamos al lugar; cada mes mi madre aun viene a cortarse el cabello o arreglarse algo de su cara, yo solamente vengo a cortarme el cabello.

El lugar estaba pintado con flamas en todas las paredes, donde también colgaban cuadros de Katniss...la inspiración de Cinna y claro la admiración de muchos del Capitolio.

Estaban también las sillas con sus respectivos espejos, maquinas de masaje, el spa al fondo, la sección de últimas tendencias en la moda...en fin, era un gran lujo venir con Cinna.

-Vengan- nos guio Cinna detrás de una puerta que decía solo personal, entramos a una especie de bar, una barra con aparatos de comida enfrente, lujosos asientos de terciopelo rojo, a juego con la pared- Les puedo pedir algo de algún local en especial, o aquí tenemos un menú vegetariano- dijo Cinna sentándose en la barra y sacando un menú.

-Todo esto es increíble, Cinna- se acerco a los asientos.

-Siéntense, estar de compras puede resultar cansado- Cinna toco una plancha de comida exprés y aparecieron tres botellas de agua, nos lanzo una a cada uno.

-Apenas llegamos, solo pensé que Katniss querría venir aquí- destape la botella y bebí.

-Si, de hecho pensé que no te vería hoy- le dijo Katniss, mientras peleaba con su botella, me acerque para ayudarla- Gracias Peeta-

-De nada- le sonreí.

-Me agrada el que se empiecen a llevar mejor- menciono Cinna.

-Solo...estamos de amigos- respondió rápidamente Katniss.

-Bueno, amigos entonces, ¿comen aquí?- pregunto Cinna.

-Si, ahm solo quisiera fruta y yogurt por favor Cinna- le dije- ¿Y tu Katniss?-

-Yo quiero lo mismo-

Comimos y platicamos nuestros planes, Cinna se ofreció a arreglar a Katniss por lo que me quede esperando en la sección de ropa de moda, donde muchas chicas veían la ultima colección de Cinna.

Después de unos 40 minutos empezaba a impacientarme...cuando salió de una cortina...Se veía majestuosa, su cabello trenzado, como cuando la veía en la arena, un poco de maquillaje y un vestido rojo con negro...era imposible que existiera un ser así...mi corazón parecía haberse detenido...así como el tiempo.

-¿Peeta, estas bien?- me movió Katniss- Creo que no-

-No...No si quiero decir si estoy bien- la mire más de cerca.

-Esta es mi bella chica en llamas- le alabo Cinna.

-Gracias Cinna- Katniss lo abrazo- Espero verte mañana y te agradezco lo del vestido-

-No hay problema, aquí siempre serás bienvenida- deshicieron su abrazo- Peeta, aquí esta el vestido de tu madre- me extendió una bolsa.

-Gracias- tome la bolsa y Katniss volvió a tomar mi brazo- Nos vemos Cinna y gracias- y con eso salimos de allí.

Caminamos por afuera de los locales, ninguno le llamaba la atención a Katniss, pero se veía feliz por haber visto a Cinna.

-¿Peeta, podemos entrar allí?- señalo una tienda de antigüedades.

-Si, claro- le sonreí e ingresamos a la tienda.

Por fuera solo se veía un tanto desvanecido el letrero, entramos por una cortina de pequeñas cuentas doradas; el interior tenia muchos artículos que no reconocía, se dividían en pasillos que llegaban a un mostrador donde no se alcanzaba a ver nadie.

-¡Peeta, mira!- me jalo Katniss, en un rincón se encontraba un arco de madera barnizado y con algunos detalles en hilo de seda.

-Es precioso- dijo ella tomándolo, lo examino, estiro...-Peeta podrás prestarme dinero?-

-Katniss, recuerda que no puedo hacerlo, si lo quieres yo lo comprare-

-Entonces así esta bien- dejo el arco en su lugar.

-Llévatelo yo mmm- piensa Peeta, piensa- Ehm le paso la factura a Cinna y mejor se lo pagas a el- al parecer no entendía mucho de lo que dije, pero termino por aceptar.

-Esta bien- tomo el arco y nos acercamos al mostrador donde apareció una mujer normal, con gafas que solo tenia como extravagancia, un peinado con frutas plastificadas como adorno.

-Hola muchachos- nos dijo amable, con su voz un tanto rasposa- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-

-Si, yo emm quisiera comprar este arco- le extendió el arco que tomo cuidadosa la señora.

-Oh...este arco tiene de antigüedad mas de 20 años, aun conserva su estado...-se ajusto sus gafas- La verdad es que hace mucho que no tengo clientes, hoy les daré la oportunidad de que pongan un precio- le devolvió el arco a Katniss, quien empezó a observarlo de todos los ángulos- Peeta, ¿cuanto podríamos pagar?- la mire.

-¿Le parece unos 5000?- es un precio justo quizá...y también por compasión a la señora.

-Es un alto precio muchacho, pero presiento que no te importara, por la valiosa joya que esta a tu lado-

Voltee a ver a Katniss que ya no prestaba tanta atención ahora que tenia un arco nuevo.

-Perdone usted, pero no logro entenderla-

-Los sentimientos no quieren ser comprendidos, ellos quieren ser correspondidos- señalo a Katniss.

-Mmm gracias- voltee a ver a Katniss que se metió en un pasillo-Le pagare con tarjeta- saque la tarjeta de la cartera.

-Claro, permítame- se agacho- A veces no encuentro ese aparato- y yo sabia que se refería a la terminal bancaria.

Vi en su pequeño aparador una perla en una caja de seda roja oscura, tenia bordados de hilo de oro, algo tan simple y hermoso, en un empaque que no encajaba tan fácil.

-Y también me llevo esa perla-

Katniss POV

Peeta se estaba portando muy amable, me empezaba a sentir...a gusto.

Cinna me había traído noticias sobre mi hogar, donde al parecer empezaban a haber cambios, para mal de la población, pero el dio su palabra de que mi familia, Gale y Haymitch al menos se mantenían alejados de estos.

-Peeta creo que es suficiente de comprar ropa- me fui a sentar en una banca de madera cerca de la fuente.

-¿Estas segura?, por que si solo estas cansada, podríamos venir otro día- ofreció.

-En casa, por lo particular no tenemos tanta ropa- señale las 5 bolsas de ropa.

-Perdona, creo que te eh incomodado con todo esto- señalo el centro comercial.

-Un poco...no...no estoy tan acostumbrada- resople y me di vuelta a la fuente, donde vi varias piezas de diferentes tamaños de algo que quizás era oro.

-¿Peeta que es eso?- mire toda la fuente que tenia dentro, todas estas piezas.

-Ah eso...veras- sacudió su cabello- Mmm esto te va a resultar algo muy malo-Fruncí el seño- Mira, la gente viene aquí a lanzar algo de oro, es una viejísima tradición, lanzas algo valioso y se te concede un deseo- le mire desconcertada.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento esto, se que quizás muchos de la Veta necesitarían eso para vender y comer algo- asentí y me sorprendí de:

1- Que recordara algo de mi distrito y

2- Que supiera justamente lo que pensaba.

-¿Y realmente se hacen realidad los deseos?- le pregunte, quizás después de todo existía algún milagro.

-A veces...-miro su zapato.

-¿Alguna vez pediste un deseo no se hiso realidad?-

-Si...fue...después de que mi madre me prohibiera la pintura y eso-

-¿Y que fue?- lo mire y se quedo callado un momento.

-Solo podre decir que pensé hasta hace tiempo, que los deseos no se harían realidad- suspiro mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Regresamos a casa después de un arduo día, Peeta me ayudo a colocar la ropa y zapatos en el armario.

-Katniss te podría pedir...mmm otra especie de trato- lo mire desde la parte baja del armario donde colocaba los zapatos.

-De... ¿te refieres a lo del trato del mes?- el sacudió la cabeza, se sentó frente a mi.

-Te parece que la ropa y las cosas que compre, ¿tú me las pagues con otra cosa?-

-¡Dijiste que no eras así!- me levante y él también.

-No, no, no a eso no, no- se sonrojo- Yo solo digo que mmm te parece que me cuentes ¿cosas tuyas?...como sobre tu infancia, tu hogar, familia...creo que seria algo justo- me miro- Bueno...creo que no-

-Eh...es que no se, son cosas que quizás no entenderías- le dije mientras me volteaba.

-Tratare de entenderlas...así como trato de entenderte-

Nos quedamos en silencio...pero, él no tenia necesidad de ello, ¿por que quisiera entenderme?, ¿por que hace esto?

-Yo...iré a la cocina, preparare la cena- escuche como se marchaba.

Me tire a la cama... ¿por que el es así?, era una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, hasta el punto en que comenzaba a desquiciarme.

Decidí bajar a la cocina, Peeta picaba unas cuantas cebollas.

-Que bueno que bajaste, prepare una sopa de pollo- termino y tiro la cebolla a una cazuela que se estaba calentando.

-Gracias- no llevaba mucho tiempo, pero con solo ver a Peeta, memorice de donde sacar los utensilios- ¿Saco vasos y platos?- me acerque a un estante.

-Si platos hondos, por favor- el siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Hondos?- susurre para mi, abrí la gaveta y vi muchos platos, vasos...como sabría ¿cual es cual?

-Peeta, ¿cuál es?- voltee a verlo.

-Oh si, perdón, lo siento- se limpio su mano en una toalla y se acerco a mi- Estos son hondos- señalo unos como cuencos.

-Gracias y mmm ¿los vasos?- alargo su mano y saco uno que era de vidrio.

-Gracias- lo tome y se resbalo de mi mano, él lo tomo rápido igual que yo.

Lo mire...tenia unos ojos tan azules...como el cielo...como el agua del rio del bosque...

-Yo... lo siento, soy mmm muy torpe- quite rápido la mano con el vaso.

-Si...si no, no te preocupes- Peeta se quedo allí, igual que yo, nadie sabia como romper esta tensión...

-Checare la sopa- se dirigió a la cazuela.

-Si, yo terminare de colocar todo-

Comimos en silencio y me empezaba a molestar eso...me hacia sentir mas sola y lejos de casa, no sabia por que...

-Bueno si, acepto...- él sonrió.

-Gracias-

Cuando terminamos de comer le ayude a limpiar la cocina, después nos marchamos al piso de arriba.

Entre a mi cuarto y Peeta iba a entrar al suyo.

-Buenas noches Katniss-

-Oye, pensé que querías tu historia- volteo y asintió.

-Tienes razón- entro después de mí.

Me senté en mi cama.

-Bueno... ¿Qué deseas saber?- se sentó a mi lado.

-Sobre... ¡tu familia!-

-Bueno...vivo con mi madre y con mi hermana Prim-

-Y... ¿tu papá?-pregunto.

-Bueno... Mi papá murió hace años en una explosión de una mina- era algo un tanto doloroso recordar ese suceso.

-Lo lamento- Peeta me abrazo...olía como al pastel que me había hecho ayer.

-No te preocupes- deshice el abrazo- Cuando vives en la Veta, te acostumbras a ver cientos de cosas peores...-

-Bueno emmm...Tu hermana tiene bonito nombre, ¿Prim verdad?- agradecí su intento de animarme.

-Mmm así le decimos de cariño, pero su nombre real es Primrose, por una hermosa flor- sonreí al recordar a mi linda hermana.

-Aun así sigue siendo un estupendo nombre y ¿como es?-

-Bueno, mi mamá y mi hermana son muy diferentes a mí y a muchos en la Veta, ellas son de cabello rubio, casi se parece a tu color, tienen unos hermosos ojos azules, de hecho podrían en la Veta ser tu familia, digo, por el parecido-

-Me gustaría conocer tu hogar- lo mire sorprendida.

-Creo que todos en la Veta dirían lo contrario, pelearían por ello- reí.

-Bueno, quizás aquí podrás tener todo, pero...-

-¿Pero que Peeta?-

-Pero, no hay nada que valga realmente la pena, ¡todo es tan artificial! Ni siquiera conoces bien a las personas, ¡ni a tu misma familia!- trato de sonreír y vi en sus ojos, un enorme vacio.

-Quizás, ya es tarde- le dije- Mañana me gustaría empezar a enseñarte con el arco-

-Gracias Katniss- asentí, él se levanto y se acerco a darme un beso en la frente...se sintió tan cálido, que recordé a mi hogar.

-Descansa- y se marcho cerrando la puerta, tras de el.

Empezaba a sospechar que me había llegado a enfermar y no existía cura...lo peor es que esto se sentía en algún lugar dentro de mi...

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdonen **** se que eh sido mala con ustedes por que no eh subido capítulos, pero este espero recompense un poco la espera, ya entre a clases y pff llevo varios días sin dormir bien, oh por cierto, mmm leyendo varios fics y así, me di cuenta que varias fictioners ponen links sobre como es el vestido, la casa y así bueno imágenes, a votación, ¿a ustedes es gustaría que hiciera o mismo? Bueno espero su respuesta, ¡cuídense mucho! Les deseo un maravilloso día, nos leemos a los siguientes Reviews.**

**Agradecimientos: **

*******samantha136**

***k234fanrobjosh**

***DianaDeLore** (Me alegra que también seas ¡Muser! De hecho si es rarísimo encontrar a alguien Muser y más en fanfiction, si gustas en a semana actualizare mi perfil y pondré mi twitter, si tienes agrégame )

***nancyclaudinec**

***Jessica**

***Her123**

***katnisshayley**

***Ady Mellark87** (Yo también soy de México, ¿Qué tal todo por esos rumbos?, yo soy de Cuernavaca :) )

***yariealina**

***D'Mellark**

***elics**

***Mia Nicole Mellark**

***00Dana00**

***ValeriaPerezRa**

******* ** .313

**Atte. Una Gatita Escritora.**


End file.
